


Ishimondo but Androids (Working Title)

by Sanseru



Series: Danganronpa: Become Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Androids, Anti-Android Sentiments, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gang War, Hostage Situations, Human Oowada Mondo, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanseru/pseuds/Sanseru
Summary: Ishimaru is one of many officer android models who strives to serve and protect. Mondo is the second in command of an anti android biker gang with his older brother. When the two collide and are forced to work together, they realize they aren't so different.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Danganronpa: Become Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Ishimondo but Androids (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, my titles aren't that creative. I really have no idea what I'm going to name this or the other one. Also, there really isn't a set order right now for which you should read first but I would suggest reading the Soudam one before this. Mostly because I actually plan on finishing that one first. I wrote this because I want to start expanding this android world a little more and show off a bit more of my plans for it all. I do want all the stories to come together at the end though, I just gotta keep motivated to finish it all. I'm done rambling now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The sound of radios and chatter filled Ishimaru’s ears. He had exited a gas station that was the scene of another murder, the seventh in a row for a solid week. One happened every day but there was still no linking them together outside of one object left behind; a small, black and white, android bear with the words “Despair” written out in the victim’s blood. To say it was unsettling was an understatement but Ishimaru wouldn’t have known that. Emotions weren’t supposed to be a part of his programming. 

“Hey, droid.” A man called out, grabbing Ishimaru’s attention.. “You got the details from the witness?”

“No, sir. I was told the situation was being handled without my assistance.” Ishimaru said, his voice conveying hardly any emotion.

“Seriously? Gosh, you really are useless.” The man muttered but Ishimaru couldn’t find himself to mind. He was used to being insulted daily but he didn’t understand why. He was doing a much better job than many humans so why were they always so aggressive towards him?

“If you’d like, I could find the android that dismissed me and refer them back to you.” Ishimaru suggested patiently.

“Nah, I’ll find them myself.” The guy huffed before turning to head inside.

“Sir, I don’t believe you have permission to go in there.” Ishimaru called out but the man clearly didn’t listen. Thankfully, he was stopped by another officer before he could enter and potentially ruin any evidence. With the conversation over, Ishimaru could return to his duties. He would be working all throughout the night as per usual, not needing sleep like his human companions. 

Checking his tablet, Ishimaru found that he had several notifications regarding the Crazy Diamonds biker gang. Reading through them, he learned that another biker gang had encroached on the Diamond’s territory, ensuring a fight would be breaking out soon enough. Other officers were already on their way from another station but Ishimaru was the closest to the location. 

Grabbing his helmet, Ishimaru headed to his motorcycle and started it up. He sincerely hoped he could keep the fight from escalating before human law enforcement could get there. Unfortunately, there was only one problem with that hope. The Crazy Diamonds were notoriously anti android. 

*****

Ishimaru could already hear the shouting between the two gangs before he even got to the location. Flicking on his sirens, he made sure his presence was known as he neared in on the groups. The fighting did seem to stop momentarily, the lot of them now turned to glare at the approaching officer. Ishimaru pulled his motorcycle to a stop before stepping off, his arm band already giving his identity as an android away before he even took off his helmet.

“They couldn’t even be bothered to send an actual human, huh? Police really are going to shit.” One of the members, notably from the Crazy Diamonds, laughed. 

“Human law enforcements are on their way. I just happened to be the closest.” Ishimaru explained, setting his helmet down and striding over to the group. “Until they arrive, I have to ask your leaders that you attempt to keep as civil as possible. If things escalate, I will have no choice but to apprehend you.” He got several bewildered stares when suddenly the groups began laughing. Ishimaru felt a twinge of something… was that annoyance? He wasn’t sure.

“That’s real fucking cute.” A gruff voice came from the front of the Crazy Diamonds group and Ishimaru quickly recognized the man. “You really think you can apprehend all 15 of us on your own? I know you’re just a bunch of wires up there but come on, I thought androids were supposed to be smart.” Ishimaru rose a brow at the statement considering that human brains weren’t that much different. Was that meant to be an insult? 

“Mondo Oowada, where is your brother?” Ishimaru asked, disregarding his comments. 

“What, Daiya? He’s at home, why? Ya think I need him to babysit me all the time or something?” Mondo growled, closing in on the android but Ishimaru didn’t flinch.

“No, I simply figured that the leader of the Crazy Diamonds would be dealing with a territory issue, not the second in command.” Ishimaru explained.

“Second in command? You wanna say that again, droid?” Mondo only seemed to be getting more aggressive by the second and Ishimaru had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to accomplish his goal. Human interaction was one thing they had failed to program into him properly.

“Is that… incorrect?” Ishimaru decided to ask instead, hoping he could figure out what was making the little brother so furious. Mondo seemed to freeze, staring at Ishimaru with a dumbfounded expression as he tried to think up a retort. He didn’t get another word in.

“Hey, you done fucking around with the android?” One of the men from the other gang shouted, grabbing their attention. “We got some business to take care of still in case ya forgot.” 

“I didn’t forget shit!” Mondo shouted, already dismissing Ishimaru entirely. “Just needed to get some facts straight. I’m the boss here, ya got it?” That didn’t add up with the information Ishimaru had. Maybe the dynamics of power changed recently and he hadn’t heard about it.

“Sure, buddy. Keep telling yourself that.” The other man taunted, clearly trying, and succeeding, in riling the younger brother up. “You sure you don’t need big brother Daiya to come in and hold your hand? You’re looking red, maybe you’ve come down with a little fever.” 

“You wanna fucking go, shithead?” Mondo growled, baring his teeth and clenching his fists. It really did remind Ishimaru of a pack of rabid wolves, even down to the petty squabbling over territory. He was never very good with animals either come to think of it. 

“Look, baby Oowada.” The man continued, making Mondo’s face contort into pure anger in a second. “I asked to talk to Daiya. Not you. I just don’t think you’d be able to understand this big adult talk and I wouldn’t want to confuse you.”

That was the final straw as Mondo clenched his fists to the point of turning white and aimed straight for the other gang leader’s head. Ishimaru saw it coming and rushed to put a halt to it. Unfortunately, he didn’t get there fast enough and the impact of the punch easily broke the man’s nose. 

“Motherfucker!” The man shouted, clutching his bleeding nose. Mondo just about went in for another hit when one of the other gang’s members sent a kick colliding with his gut. After that, everything devolved in a matter of seconds before Ishimaru could so much as get a word in.

He tried desperately to find a way to deescalate the situation and he eventually decided that getting the gang leaders separated would be the best course of action. Pushing aside other members and dodging a few hits aimed at himself, he finally managed to navigate his way through the warzone to found the youngest Oowada pinned to the ground. He was already bruising with a busted lip and hair in disarray. Ishimaru quickly pulled the other man off Mondo, attempting to do it in a way that wouldn’t end up harming him. He had a strict code to adhere to even now. 

However, his hesitancy to hurt a human being meant he failed to notice the other person coming at him from behind. Before he could fully register his situation, he was thrown against the ground, a jolt of pain coursing through his body.

Suddenly the fight came to an abrupt stop, the silence almost deafening after going from one extreme to another. When Ishimaru looked up, he quickly realized why. 

One of the other gang members had a gun to Mondo’s head.

“That’s a very bad idea.” Ishimaru said, his voice almost conveying a sense of panic now. 

“Shut up, ya piece of plastic! Now, If any one of you so much as take another step I’ll blow his brains out!” The man shouted, glaring around at everyone else as the cold barrel of the gun pressed harder against Mondo’s head. Oowada actually looked a little scared for a change.

“You’re bluffing. If you kill him, you’ll have the fury of Daiya on you for the rest of your damn life!” One of the Crazy Diamonds yelled back, the others shouting in agreement.

“Do you really want to test that?” The man retorted, holding onto the handle of the gun tighter and his finger pressing against the trigger.

“No! You don’t have to do this. No amount of territory is worth taking another human’s life.” Ishimaru tried to reason, carefully standing up. “We can talk this out civilly.” Just as the words left his mouth, Ishimaru’s tablet pinged, updating him that reinforcements were close. It seemed the others put that together as well as they became more panicked in an instant.

“Fuck it, we’re leaving with him.” The other gang leader said, motioning for the others to fall back. The Crazy Diamonds were still frozen in place, unsure if one wrong move from any of them would result in the death of Mondo. Nobody wanted to deal with the wrath of the eldest Oowada if his baby brother was shot. 

Ishimaru quickly got back his footing and with his hands raised above his head, he stepped close to the other gang. “This is unnecessary. Please unhand Oowada and you can all go home.” Ishimaru said as calmly as he could. 

“Not gonna happen, droid.” The leader chuckled, motioning an order to one of his other members. Before Ishimaru could understand, a swift punch was delivered to Mondo’s face and he collapsed. The Crazy Diamonds were clearly getting more distressed by the second, Ishimaru included.

“How do you think this is going to play out? Law enforcement will find you before you can do anything else drastic.” Ishimaru said, hoping to find any sort of foothold to keep the gang at bay. Nothing seemed to be working. 

“You’re right.” The leader said, thinking for a moment. “And you’re a witness. A real expensive witness.” Ishimaru had a bad feeling about where this was going. “Take the bot with us.” 

“Wait, please try and think about this rationally. Holding another human for ransom is punishable by life imprisonment! If you really must, you can take me but I insist you leave Oowada.” Ishimaru continued to try and plead, even if he knew his own reasoning was flawed. 

“And why would I want you over him? You gonna get me the territory I want?” The leader scoffed. Of course he was just smart enough to see those flaws as well. “Turn off the android, I don’t need him bringing the police to our base.”

Ishimaru felt a pair of hands pull his arms back and another searching his neck. “If you’re trying to find my kill switch, you might want to give up now. Ishimaru models are built with a verbal kill switch, not a physical one.” He heard the two men grumble something to themselves and the one searching his neck pulled back. 

“Fine. How do we turn off your GPS tracker then?” The guy that was searching his neck asked. Ishimaru considered whether or not telling them was a good idea but eventually he decided it was necessary. Ishimaru pulled his arms from the other man’s grip and carefully pressed two fingers to his right wrist. A small chip popped out and Ishimaru handed it to the man.

“If you try anything, the moron gets the bullet, got it?” One of the men said, tossing the tracker to the road. Ishimaru didn’t believe them for the same reason the Crazy Diamonds pointed out. Inciting Daiya’s wrath over something so ridiculous didn’t seem rational. Then again, he never knew biker gangs to be very rational.

“Very well.” Ishimaru agreed.

He really hoped he could figure out a way out of this mess.


End file.
